narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Junshi
Junshi (殉死, Junshi) is the de-facto eldest member and leader of the Ame Triplets, having proven himself to be the strongest and most capable shinobi. Junshi is a quiet boy with a fascination of death. Though a mere boy of fourteen, the blood of many has stained Junshi's hand. As the 'eldest' of the three, Aichō and Sanma follow his orders quite obediently. They do not falter or hesitate when he orders them to kill, nor do they hold back should his approach to inhuman or downright evil. Trained by his "father" to not hold back, Junshi is very conscious of his actions when he approaches a target and will be very straight forward as he pries information from them through torture and mental anguish. He is a monster in human skin. Appearance His skin is denoted by its oddly gray hue, stripped of any and all color after years of experimentation and brutal torture. His eyes are ever watching, the color of dirty ice that is both cold and brutal. When Junshi stares at you, it is safe to assume he intends to kill you. His head is clean shaven. Wearing an outfit similar to his siblings, Junshi adorns himself in a skin-tight white suit with a metal chest plate with the Amegakure four-lines carved right above the heart. He wears black sandals and black finger-less gloves, revealing his nails which are all painted black. A moon-shaped scar sits on Junshi's cheek - a long vertical scar sits across his stomach. On Junshi's back, sits a sheathed tantō, the handle wrapped in bandages while the blade itself is rather banged up. Personality A sliver of humanity remains in Junshi's heart - and that sliver is dedicated to an impulse to learn. He is a monster, to put it simply. Killing excites him, it turns him on even. His murderous intent stems back to his torturous and experimental upbringing which led to the creation of a boy who would rather physically deform his opponents then fight them fairly. He gets a sick joy out of watching people suffer from emotional and physical trauma, and often orders his siblings to fulfill his orders to torture an opponent while he sits back and watches. He is neither tactical nor cunning, lacking in creativity or mastery of one particular set of skills, but what Junshi does have is a very manipulative and addictive personality that will push him to pursue a target until they are dead and cut open for him to inspect. Though he is a mentally deformed monstrosity, Junshi does have a desire to protect his siblings, as they are triplets and have been together since birth. He never lets them leave his side together, always having one by his side at all times. Junshi is abusive towards them - breaking what little personal though they have left. He treats them like siblings, but at the same time, expects them to follow his orders no matter how crude or evil. And to his enjoyment, they follow. It is believed that Junshi sexually abuses Sanma, for she looks at him with contempt and begins to shake whenever he touches her, yet there is no solid proof of whether or not that is true. Aichō looks to Junshi faithfully and often delivers dead bodies to his brother to open up and examine, for learning's sake. Amegakure was once a land wrought by war, plagued by exiles and those who can not function in the rest of the world. After the wars ended - those who could not cope snapped. Junshi and his siblings are a prime example of this. Somebody needs to kill Junshi, or he will eventually plunge the world into chaos once more. Powers & abilities Breed to kill, Junshi is a testament to the harsh, war-ridden climate of Amegakure. Alongside his siblings, Junshi was pitted in the dangerous wilderness at the border of Kusagakure where they were forced to fend for themselves. He is a survivor, capable of making do with what he has and working with his environment to make the best of a situation. He is a trained killer, holding no remorse or regret for his actions, having habitually killed innocent men since he was a child. Put a blade in his hand, and you damn somebody to their doom. Train him to become a shinobi, and you establish a boy who can one day wreak great havoc. The best at ninjutsu among his siblings, Junshi picked up rather quickly to manipulating the Water nature. Among his arsenal of ninjutsu are and the - among several others. One of Junshi's greatest and most developed skills, is his penchant for torture and manipulation. He is a natural liar, a swarthy sneak, and a dastardly creative child who uses his wits for all the wrong reasons. He pushes the boundaries of humane and inhumane on a daily basis, allowing his true desires to take over when torturing a target. He applies medieval and archaic means of torture - from flaying, to splinters of wood underneath fingernails, to using mentally abusing mind games to break his opponents slowly. Ninja tools are among Junshi's most applicable weaponry, having a wide assortment of kunai, shuriken, kusari-gama, smoke bombs, and other weaponry/tools stashed on his person. Amegakure is quite known for its wide array of weapons, and Junshi does not shy away from them. Equipment * * * * * * * Sleeping Pills * Horse Tranquilizer * Tantō Quotes